Performing cleaning and inspection of underwater surfaces is often a difficulty and time consuming process that can require multiple, separate robotic vehicles and/or robotic vehicles including multiple, separate robotic arms and probes. Typically, a cleaning tool is first brought into contact with an underwater surface to be inspected to clean the surface so that inspection can be performed on the surface. Then the cleaning tool must be moved away from the surface that has been cleaning and a separate robot/probe must locate and be brought into contact with the area that was just cleaned to perform an inspection process. If multiple, types of inspections are required, separate robots/probes must be brought into contact with the cleaning area. Removing and repositioning separate probes/robots is can be time consuming, difficult, and expensive.
While some inspection robots include cleaning and inspection tools, they are typically located at different location along the vehicle. Accordingly, the vehicle must first clean an area of the surface and then move with respect to the surface to bring the sensor into position with respect to the area. This requires controlled movement of the robot to ensure proper alignment and also delays the process because the robot must move in between the cleaning and inspecting operations. Moreover, these systems typically require separate structures that provide a standoff between the robot and the surface. These separate structures increase the complexity, weight, and cost of the system.
The present invention offers a solution to one or more of these and other problems.